Although this T32 lapsed in July 2006, this program provided trainees with up to three years of postdoctoral training in allergy and clinical immunology with a priority towards academically oriented MDs and MD/PhDs, but also PhD postdoctoral research scientists. The program is based in the Division of Allergy and Clinical Immunology at the Johns Hopkins Asthma & Allergy Center with interdisciplinary participation from additional faculty in Pulmonary Medicine, Pediatric Pulmonary and Allergy, and Molecular Immunology and Rheumatology. The 23 solidly-funded faculty members of this program (39% women: roughly equal numbers of assistant, associate and full professors) have diverse skills and backgrounds. Their activity under this program is mainly focused on translational aspects of asthma, allergic disorders, and basic biology of allergic inflammation. A distinctive feature of this 30 year program is the milieu in which scientists engaged in fundamental research and physicians studying disease-related problems, work side by side, providing rich opportunities for the training of career medical scientists. [unreadable] In this last A2 revision, we carefully considered the previous critiques and have clarified Tables and other perceived inconsistencies in the application. We now propose to request only 4 slots and to restructure the program to further strengthen its output of career investigators. We also propose to provide 100% non-T32 support for two qualified MDs to complete nearly all of their clinical requirements in a clinical fellowship year. They will then be selected based on academic promise to train with T32 support for 2-3 years. Research PhDs will compete with these physician scientists for T32 support. This program redesign is expected to greatly increase the success rate of this program. Also available to those with clinical research interests is a year of training in the Graduate Training Program in Clinical Investigation, a unique one-year didactic graduate degree program to provide skills in epidemiology, biostatistics. research methods and design, ethics and regulation, scientific writing and grant writing skills, for which tuition is now covered separately. [unreadable] Over the last two funding cycles through June 2006, more than half of our trainees were women. Since 2003, when Dr. Bruce Bochner took over as Program Director, at least one of five fellows each year supported by this T32 program has been from underrepresented minorities (average: 30%), and 30% have been MD/PhDs. Under his directorship, 40% of T32-supported graduates have gone on to pursue non-practice-based careers including academic appointments in medical institutions, and health-related industrial and governmental positions. Without T32 support, our 30-year mission of training over 200 research- [unreadable] oriented academic allergists and scientists will end, which would immeasurably impact the future of this growing specialty. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]